Kristen's Story
by SquishyBobb
Summary: Kristen's a 14 year old girl that's obsessed with Twilight. And she wants to more than life, to go to the twilight movie premiere to meet Rob Pattinson!


Story

Chapter 1

_I want a boyfriend… no I want _the_ boy friend_, thought Kristen, as she sat in her tiny pink bedroom, watching her 4 month old puppy chew up her favourite pair of socks. "…maybe if I change my last name to 'Stewart'…"

At that point, she got up from her single bed and finally decided to take the torn, blue, fluffy socks away from Jacob. She struggled to pull them from his tight grip, but eventually got them and threw them in the bin.

She opened her bedroom door to find her little brother Dylan playing with his Bob the Builder trucks,

"Get out of the way child!" she laughed, as she picked him up and took him downstairs to get his nappy changed.

"Mum!" she shouted, "Dylan needs changing!"

"His nappy?" her Mum replied,

"No the baby, we should go back to the hospital and swap him for a different one because this one's got a lot of turd in his pants."

Kristen carried her little brother to her Mum, who seemed to have just got out of the bath, as she had her white, fluffy dressing gown on, and her hair was wrapped up in a towel that made her look a bit Chinese. _Well, at least she doesn't need botox any more because that towel had straightened out most of her wrinkles_, Kristen thought, laughing to herself.

"Next time, you're changing him!" her Mum said spitefully, she seemed to have noticed Kristen was laughing at her.

"Me?! I'm not changing him! I wouldn't even touch him if I didn't have to! I mean, who would want to touch anything that came out of your vagina?!"

"You came out of there as well you know?!" her Mum said, trying to defend herself,

"I know it sickens me…"

Her Mum shook her head and turned to go back to the bathroom. She suddenly stopped and threw herself around, "Oh, and by the way, tell Avril to stop calling will you? She was ringing all the while I was in the bath. Another thing, remind me to get another house phone, every time it rings I think it's the burglar alarm."

"…Mum, we don't have a burglar alarm."

"Oh…well remind me to get a burglar alarm."

Kristen went to check the messages on the answer machine – no doubt from Avril – just as there was a knock at the door. As she walked down the hall, the person at the door seemed to be impatient, as they had started to bang on the door. She hurried her steps; otherwise there would be a non-existent front door.

It was Avril.

"What have you got against my door?"

She ignored Kristen's remark.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?!" Avril said breathlessly.

"I was trying to control the space-time continuum again, why?"

"I've got a date with Emmett!" she smiled with delight and excitement.

_Of course it was about a boy,_ she thought.

"How fun. Is that all?"

"Oh come on! This is Emmett! You know, one of the fittest lads in the universe?!"

"Er, excuse me, the _only _fit lad in the universe is…"

"Rob Pattinson, I know, I know, for the thousandths time, I _know _already!"

"Hey, don't say it like that! You bring it on yourself, talking about boys all the time! Every time someone says the word 'boy' he comes into my head."

"Every time someone _talks _he comes into your head!"

Kristen giggled and blushed.

"Well you know what would stop me thinking about him! … actually, no, you know what would stop me being so obsessed."

Avril sighed and frowned at Kristen. For months and months, Kristen had been begging Avril to get her Dad to take them both to the premiere of _Twilight, _on December 3rd; which was only a month and two weeks away.

"Just because my Dad has a good job, it doesn't mean we're rich!"

"Yeah, _okay._"

Avril walked past Kristen into the house and up the stairs into Kristen's bedroom.

Kristen ran after her.

When she finally got there, Avril was sat on the bed bouncing up and down in excitement. "Can't you be happy for me? Just forget about _him _for a bit and talk about me and Emmett?"

"That's not even a choice for me considering the name of your 'date'"

Kristen went to sit next to Avril cross legged on the bed, leaning back on the pillows.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, I can't not think about _him _if your boy friend is called Emmett and you want to talk about him."

"That's not what I meant, but, what?"

Kristen sighed and ran her hand through her hair, and smiled at a personal joke – she'd picked up that habit from watching youtube videos of Rob Pattinson.

"Emmett is Edward's vampire 'brother' in _Twilight _and Rob Pattinson-sigh- plays Edward! Seriously, if you intend on staying my best friend for much longer, you _have _to read _twilight_!"

"Even if we weren't mates I'd still be your best friend."

"How'd you work that one out?!" said Kristen, looking offended.

"I'm your only friend, remember?"

Avril quickly got up and shot across to the other side of the tiny room, guessing exactly what Kristen was about to do. Kristen had removed the biggest pillow from behind her back and swung for Avril, missed and then got up and chased Avril to the other side of the room and swung again, just as they heard a yapping noise. The girls' actions had woken Jacob up. The tiny dog ran – mouth wide open – into the big fluffy pillow, clenched his teeth and punctured it. Kristen raised the pillow to try and get Jacob off it, but his grip was too tight and he just dangled from the pillow. Kristen forgot why she was angry with Avril and fell on the floor laughing.

Ten minutes later when she'd stopped laughing at the dangling puppy, she got up off the floor and said "What were we doing?" still half laughing.

"Er, you weren't coming after me with a pillow…" Avril answered innocently.

"Oh, yeah. And anyway, I do have other friends! I can prove it!"

Kristen went over to her computer that was constantly on; in case Rob Pattinson mysteriously found her e-mail address and decided to ask her to marry him. She clicked on 'MSN live messenger' and about 100 friend contacts came up.

"…It's either you've tried to make yourself look like you have more friends by making different e-mail addresses or you've been on lots of Robert Pattinson forums and got people's addys." Avril accused.

Kristen looked down shamefully and whispered, "The second one…"

"_Wow. _You are more retarded than I thought you were."

******************************************

That night, Avril slept at Kristen's house and they – they meaning Avril…- had been talking about Emmett, but in Kristen's case, thinking about how more fit than Emmett, Edward is. Usually she enjoyed spending time with Avril but today she just couldn't get _him _of her head - not that that was such a bad thing. Just as he was disappearing from her mind, Avril said 'Emmett,' and the link was unforgivable as far as Kristen was concerned.

"Right, this is annoying me now. I don't know what you've been saying for the past couple of hours because you keep going on about your new boy friend, and now we both know the link between him and my head, I order you to either break up with him or tell him to bite me right away!"

Avril started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I wondered how long it would take you!"

"…What _are _you talking about?"

"Ever since I first said 'Emmett' you've been dribbling and staring at me, and after a while I realized your eyes kept getting wider every time I said his name, so I decided to stop talking about what I was going to wear on the first date, and say 'Emmett' every couple of seconds!" she giggled hysterically, "You looked like something out of a horror film!"

******************************************

When Avril had fallen asleep sprawled across the bedroom floor, mouth wide open - _look who's out of a horror movie now_, Kristen thought – Kristen went on MSN. There was only one person online (this shocked her as she had a lot of friends in cyber space). His name was Connor. She frowned as she read his name. Connor was someone she met on a thread about twilight and he was obsessed with Kristen Stewart - _of course he adores me_, Kristen thought when he e-mailed her for the first time one year ago -.

She was about to greet him, but he got there first,

_Hello Kristen, how are you this evening?_

_Why can't he just say 'Hi. U ok?'_ she wondered

_Hey, Connor. What's up?_

_I just won _the _competition! I just won tickets _– Kristen's heart started going really fast – _to…the opera!_

Her heart sank. She didn't feel like typing back at the moment, she had to get used to the fact that no matter what she did – including making friends with total strangers – she wouldn't be going to see Rob Pattinson in real life…

_Kristen? Are you there? I was only kidding; I just won 2 tickets to the twilight premiere!_

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my Cullen!" Kristen shouted, making Avril roll onto her side and snore really loudly.

_OMC! Are you joking? Please tell me you're not joking?!_

_I'm not joking. I don't know who to go with though… I might ask my Mum if she wants to go…_

Her heart went back to normal speed but sank again. _Obviously he wouldn't ask me to go, I don't even know where he lives and we don't even know each other…_

_Hello? Are you there? I'm only kidding, you can come if you want… lol, of course you want to… ___

Her heart stopped altogether. _Holy crow_ - she smiled; another personal joke – she started to hyperventilate briefly. After a couple of minutes, she was slightly back to normal; her heart had started again but was beating incredibly fast, and she'd stopped hyperventilating.

_I'll just give you a minute to register that…:P_

_Are you sure? We've never even met before; we don't even know what each other looks like. Where do you live?_

_Somewhere close please?! _Kristen begged to herself.

_Hull. And to save you the hassle of saying, 'me too' I already know you live here too. It says on your profile. Also, another hassle saver…_

He sent Kristen a picture of himself. He looked young, (_at least he's not a paedo) _he had bronze-ish hair,_ (OMC, Edward!) _He had hair just like Edward's; all ruffled and stuck up slightly. His face was paleand his eyes were green. His black eye lashes stood out from the rest of his face, they were so long and thick. _Wow. I was _not _expecting this. _He was beautiful.

_Wow… Are you aware of the fact that you look like Edward's twin?!_

_Er… ye kinda… I did edit it a little bit…_

…_it figures…_ she thought, _that _was obviously too good to be true.

…_I didn't do too much. I just changed the eye colour (my eyes are brown) and my skin isn't as pale as that._

_Okay…maybe it's not too good to be true! _She started to get really excited; she potentially had the next best thing to Rob Pattinson.

_Are you gonna send me a pic then? You know, to even it out?_

She thought about it for a minute. _I don't have a decent picture. _

_I'll send you one tomorrow. I don't have a pic at the moment…_

_Ok. I've g2g now. Bye! X_

She turned around on her computer chair and squealed with delight.

******************************************

"So you're not gonna keep bugging me about it anymore?!" Avril asked happily.

Avril and Kristen were sat on the swings at the local park, swinging back and forth lightly.

"No, I don't need to use your Dad anymore! I've got my own personal Edward to take me! I can't believe he lives in Hull! I've been talking to him for about a year and it never occurred to me that we could be in the same country, never mind the same city!"

"Do you like him though? I mean, you can't like him that much, I've never heard you talk about him before."

"That's because he's only just become the second most important person in my life!"

Avril gave her an 'excuse me?! What about me?' look, but seemed to get over it pretty quickly.


End file.
